Amazing Gracie
by JesusLuvr
Summary: Alternate Universe. Gracie Evans' parents ships her off to boarding school. But not just any boarding school—Tokyo's top prestigious high school, Ryogoku Academy. As if being forced to go to a rich and stuffy school wasn't bad enough, Gracie must also deal with certain arrogant, annoying (albeit cute) rich boys. [OC x ?] Characters will be OOC. OC-centric.
1. Amazing Plan

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters.**

**Alternate universe. Gracie Evans' parents ships her off to boarding school. But not just any boarding school—Tokyo's top prestigious boarding high school, Ryogoku Academy. As if being forced to go to a rich and stuffy school wasn't bad enough, Gracie must also deal with certain arrogant, annoying (albeit cute) rich boys. [OC x ?] 99.9% chance characters will be OOC. Not intentional.**

**This is an alternate universe, which means no tennis, and the guys are in high school :P The characters of Seigaku, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Rikkai, and Shitenhoji all attend Ryogoku Academy. Nearly all of them come from a wealthy background.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Amazing Plan**

I couldn't believe my parents were actually forcing me to do this. But it was okay because I had a surefire plan that was bound to work. I smirked as I remembered my oh, so brilliant plan. I lightly tapped my number two pencil on the wooden desk. I was sitting in a medium-sized classroom with several other people. Some people were chatting with each other, others were talking on the phone, while yet others were sitting there, looking nervous.

We were all there for the same purpose: ace the test that will grant us admittance into one of the country's most prestigious private boarding high school—Ryogoku Academy. Basically, it was a school where only the wealthy could go because the tuition was just ridiculously high. People said those who attended Ryogoku Academy were guaranteed to get into a reputable college. Ryogoku Academy wasn't only known for its exorbitance, but also for its unusually high success rate.

I took out my phone to glance at the time. Only five more minutes before the test started. The proctor had not yet arrived. I looked to my left where the windows were located. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The weather man had promised clear skies and eighty-degree weather. Right now, I was supposed to be at the beach with my best friend.

I scowled as I drew light circles on the desk. When my parents mentioned that I would be taking Ryogoku Academy's entrance exam, I flat out refused. I mean, the place was, like, literally, made for the rich and the stuffy. Ryogoku wasn't the type of school to give out scholarships, but it wasn't above giving everyone a chance to apply, whether they could afford to or not. That was where the entrance exam came in. Pass the test, and you could attend the school for free.

Simple, right? Wrong. Ryogoku Academy's entrance exams were notoriously difficult to pass. The passing rate was less than two percent! But people applied anyway. The test was free, what could it hurt? So, then, my parents got the brilliant idea of signing me up to take the exam. I really didn't care to get into the school. I had planned on going to the local high school Fujiwara High with my best friend.

The door to the classroom swung open and a stern middle-aged man walked in, carrying a clipboard. He was dressed smartly with a green vest over a black shirt and khaki pants. All conversation in the room stopped and everyone focused their attention on the man as he surveyed the class. I was in the fourth row, but I could see the hint of disgust in his eyes. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. Clearly, the man wasn't excited at the fact that a few people in this room had a real probable chance of gaining entrance into Ryogoku Academy. I couldn't help but smirk a little. He didn't have to worry about me. I planned on purposely failing the test. The man took a seat at the front desk, placing the clipboard on top of it.

"Alright," the man started, his voice a bit hoarse, "I am going to call you up one by one. When you get up here, you will show me your two forms of ID, sign the roster, take a test booklet and answer sheet and return to your desk. The test is three hours long. You will have only three bathroom breaks. One for each hour, so if you need to go now, please do." No one got up from their seat. "Okay, I will begin calling the names. Ban Jin."

One by one the man called each person to the front. Finally, it was my turn. I presented to the man my permit and debit card. He grunted in approval, placing the test booklet and answer sheet beside me as I signed my name. I flashed the man a smile before returning to my seat. Once everyone received their things, the man began rattling off the rules and directions of the test.

"As I've said earlier, you only have three hours to complete the five sections. You may begin… now."

I opened the booklet and was immediately hit with a chemistry question. I raised my eyebrows. Whoa, it seemed like I might not have to purposely fail after all. I was definitely not going to sit for a three hour test in an attempt to attend a school I had absolutely no interest in going. So, I put any ol' answer. Luckily, it was multiple choice. Though, when I got to the writing part, that proved tricky. I simply shrugged and wrote, 'I do not know. Sorry.' I added a smiley face for good measure. The writing section was the last section of the test, and I looked up to see that only thirty minutes had gone by.

_Ooh, that's not bad!_ I thought, chuckling inwardly.

I could hear people's pencils scratching against paper, and I exhaled slowly before standing up, cringing as my chair scraped unbelievably loud in the nearly silent room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slowly made my way to the front desk. The man was looking at me, bewildered. He narrowed his eyes as I placed my test booklet and answer sheet in front of him.

"I, uh, finished." I tapped the closed booklet, hoping to God the man wouldn't look through it and see my incomplete essays. The man simply nodded.

"Okay, you may leave," he waved his hand dismissively at me, and I bowed slightly before hurrying out of the room.

"Phew," I sighed, relieved. "Alright! Now, I can head home and relax—" I stopped, cringing in realization.

I couldn't go home just yet. My parents knew the test was three hours long, so they didn't expect me to be back until said time had passed. I let out a loud groan as I made my way to the exit. Great, now what? I asked myself once I made it outside. Yasumi, my best friend, was in Odaiba with her family. She had invited me, but, unfortunately, the stupid test clashed with the date she and her family were leaving. I was so mad, I could scream! So, now I had to find something that could keep me occupied for at least three hours.

"To the arcade!" I announced, pointing upward.

I jogged to the nearest bus station and waited patiently for the bus to take me away to three hours of arcade fun.

* * *

The three hours passed relatively quickly. I was now walking to my house, humming to myself the entire way.

"Hello, I'm home!" I called once I entered the house.

"We're in the living room, dear!" Mom yelled. I followed her voice and found both of my parents cuddling together on the couch, watching some silly game show. They looked over at me, their faces so bright it almost made me feel guilty for what I did. Almost. "So, how was the test? Was it as hard as everyone said?" Mom asked, patting a seat beside her. I sank into the seat.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I'm telling you guys now, do not get your hopes up. It does not look good." I shook my head as I said this.

Mom nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, we know. We just wanted you to have this opportunity," she said, pulling me into a hug.

"That's right. I mean, the test is free, there are no repercussions whatsoever for taking and failing it," Dad added.

_Except, you know, I missed out on going on an awesome adventure with my best friend,_ I thought, bitterly, but I offered a huge smile.

"You're right. No repercussions whatsoever. Hm-mm," I said this, nodding. "Okay, well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Ah, yes, I can imagine that test took a toll on you, hm?" Mom asked.

_More like the trek to the arcade and bus station,_ I thought.

"Hah, yeah, the test was very—" I cut myself off by yawning. "Oh, geez! I really need that nap! See you, guys," I hurried over to the stairs, taking them two at a time and ran to my room, closing the door behind me.


	2. Amazing Surprise

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters.**

**Chapter Two: Amazing Surprise**

"Oh, my gosh! Gracie, you didn't!" Yasumi cried, giggling. It was now ten o' clock in the evening. My parents were in bed because they had to get up early for work tomorrow. Their bedroom was at the end of the hall so I had no fear about them overhearing my conversation with Yasumi. I had called my best friend and told her how I purposely failed the test because I had zero interest in going to Ryogoku Academy. "I bet everyone thought you were some sort of genius!" Yasumi remarked. We both giggled at the prospect.

"Yeah! I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I mean, they probably didn't think someone would actually try and fail the test on purpose."

"I know I wouldn't think that. Didn't your parents think of the possibility of you throwing the test?" Yasumi inquired.

"I'm sure they were thinking it, but they didn't actually voice it nor did they seem suspicious. It doesn't matter, what's done is done." Yasumi was quiet for a while, and I had thought we lost connection. "Yasumi? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm still here. Sorry, but I was just thinking… how weird would it be if you actually got in?"

I let out a loud laugh then immediately slapped a hand over my mouth. "You know," I began in a whisper, "I had the same thought when I first came up with the plan. But there is no way it could happen because for the multiple choice I put all A's and the writing part? I wrote 'I don't know' and a smiley face. There is just no way I passed that test!"

Yasumi laughed, though I couldn't help but notice that she sounded relieved somehow. "Oh, okay, good. That really would have been something, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

We changed the subject and talked about more important things such as the cute boys Yasumi met at Odaiba beach and me beating my high score today at the arcade. Finally, we said our good nights, and I clicked the light off and went to bed.

_Two weeks later…._

It was a warm, Saturday afternoon, and Yasumi and I had decided to go shopping downtown. Downtown was pretty far from my house, as it took almost an hour to get there by bus and train. But the trip was worth it. By the time we returned, the sun was low in the sky, casting a warm glow. Yasumi and I were chatting while walking to my house, carrying several shopping bags. Well, more like _I_was chatting and Yasumi was just nodding her head, a depressed look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, concerned.

Yasumi sighed loudly. "I had heard Ami would be going to Fujiwara," she replied, depressed.

"Really?" I said, groaning. Ami Fuse was one of the popular girls in our school as well as the meanest. "But I thought she was going to Ryogoku Academy?" It was said Ami had connections to get in without taking the test.

"So, did I, but apparently that's not the case anymore," Yasumi replied.

"Well, what happened?" I demanded as I searched for my keys.

We entered through the chain link fence gate and walked up the rocky path to the door. I unlocked the door, pushing it open and brought the bags inside.

"I dunno," Yasumi answered, shrugging and shaking her head. "Maybe she was just lying?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise," I muttered. Yasumi and I set our bags in the living room and simultaneously sank into the sofa, our exhaustion catching up to us. I blew some air. "Well, whatever. I'm not even going to care. Ami is not going to ruin my first year of high school," I declared.

"Yeah! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we were the popular girls instead?" Yasumi asked, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Uh, no?"

"Really? Well, whatever, being popular is actually a lot of work!" Yasumi stated, and I giggled.

"Yeah, because that's the reason I don't want to be popular. Anyways, let's get these bags up to my room then we can drop your stuff at your house," I said, getting up from the couch.

Yasumi followed behind me as we trekked up the stairs to my room. At that same moment, the front door opened, and Mom entered the house, wearing her nurse attire and carrying the mail in one hand.

"Oh, hey dear. Hey, Yasumi," Mom greeted, beaming at us.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans. You're home early," Yasumi remarked.

Mom closed the door, locking it. "I wasn't really supposed to go in today, but they called me so I only went in for half of the day," Mom answered sifting through the mail. Her eyes widened when she stopped on one. "Oh! Oh, Gracie, it's from Ryogoku Academy!"

I cringed involuntarily. Oh, right. I totally forgot about that school and the stupid entrance exam. I noticed Yasumi was bouncing slightly. Her face was pensive, but her eyes held a secret glee in them. Yasumi and I both knew what the letter was going to say, but I knew I had to act my part.

"Well, open it up Mom! The waiting is just torturous!" I told Mom, feigning impatience.

"Okay, okay!" Mom hurriedly tore open the envelope, taking out the letter inside.

Watching Mom's excitement made me feel a little guilty. But, hey, I did say that I wanted no part in going to that stuck up school.

"So?" I asked, leaning forward a bit to feign interest.

Mom's eyes flew over the letter, no doubt looking for the word 'Congratulations!' Mom's shoulders then slumped, the excitement extinguishing from her eyes.

"Gracie didn't get in?" Yasumi questioned, glancing my way.

We both knew the answer. We just wanted confirmation. Mom bit her lip, turning toward us.

"Gracie did not… fail the exam!"

What?! My mouth dropped open, my face giving way to complete and utter shock. Yasumi spoke before I could, not that I could speak.

"What?!" Yasumi shrieked.

She snatched the paper out of my mother's hands and looked it over. Usually, Mom would have been annoyed with Yasumi's actions, but she seemed to be in her own mirthful world.

"Yep! You got in! And with a perfect score, too!" Mom said, happily.

No way! No way, that was impossible! I wanted to scream those words so badly. It truly was impossible. I didn't even answer the stupid essay questions! How could this have happened?!

"But… but…." I stuttered.

Yasumi was reading the letter. The dismay in her eyes mounting with each word she read. She slowly turned to me, that gleeful look in her eyes replaced with horror.

"It's true… you've been accepted." Yasumi handed the letter to me, but I didn't take it.

I turned to Mom, my voice shaking when I said, "I am not going to that school."

That seemed to snap her out of her mirthful state, and she sighed. "Gracie, we have already talked—"

"No! No, we haven't!" I interrupted. "You and Dad decided from the get-go that I would go to Ryogoku Academy even though you know dang well you can't afford it!"

"What was our deal, Gracie?!" Mom fired back. "What was our deal? We agreed that you would take the entrance exam and, if you failed, then you failed!"

"Yeah! That's the problem! I totally tried to fail the test! I just wrote down whatever! I was out of that room in thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes?! You finished a test that was supposed to be three hours long in thirty minutes?" Mom asked disbelievingly.

"That's right! I just… what happened…? How could I have gotten a perfect score? I mean, for the essays I had drawn pictures for goodness sake!"

I was now talking to myself. I was just beside myself. I mean, a perfect score? No, something was wrong.

"Maybe it's a mistake!" Yasumi suggested. Mom and I looked over at the girl. "It's happened before. Perhaps the school had made a mistake. Maybe this letter was meant for someone else…?"

I started to relax at Yasumi's explanation. It was logical after all. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"Yeah… a mistake. That has to be it," I agreed, nodding.

Mom frowned, but I knew she was thinking of the possibility because of my confession. "Well, there's only one way to find out… we'll have to go to the school itself and ask," Mom said.

"Or we could just forget about the whole thing," I suggested, but Mom's glare made me regret my statement.

"To think you actually threw the test. I suspected of it, but I didn't want to believe that you would actually do it." She smirked, and I dreaded her next words. "If this is indeed a mix-up, that will be fine. But I will assure you of this: you will not be going to Fujiwara. In fact, you had better pray we won't be homeschooling you at all!"

With that, Mom brushed past Yasumi and me, stomping up the steps. I looked over at Yasumi, horrified.

"Did you hear that? _Homeschooling?!_ And all because I didn't want to attend some stuffy school!"

I wanted to cry. It just wasn't fair! What was so wrong with Fujiwara anyway? Yasumi's face was also filled with sadness.

"We just need to give your Mom time to cool," she said.

"Yeah, but what about my Dad? What will I—?" I couldn't speak. The tears were now springing to the surface, and Yasumi pulled me into a hug.

"Look on the bright side… at least you won't have to deal with Ami your first year," Yasumi told me, and I chuckled. I couldn't help myself. Yasumi always did know how to cheer me up. "Everything will be alright in the end… it will be…."

Yasumi promised this, but I knew it was a vain promise. I knew she was just saying that to make the both of us feel better.


	3. Amazing Luck

******Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters.**

**Chapter Three: Amazing Luck**

So, when Dad got home, Mom told him everything. Needless to say, he was very angry and actually sided with Mom on having me home schooled. But after much pleading and crying, my parents decided they will find another suitable punishment for me.

"I still want to visit Ryogoku Academy to get this cleared," Mom told Dad, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll make an appointment and see if we can get this fixed ASAP."

They were still pressed in getting me to go to that stupid school. I didn't object because I did not want them to change their minds on my punishment. So I simply nodded, agreeing with whatever they planned.

So, that same night, Dad called the admissions office at Ryogoku Academy and made an appointment to come in on Saturday. As for my punishment, I would clean the house (the whole house, including the front and backyards) everyday, and I will not receive allowance for the rest of the summer. And this was only the tip of the punishment iceberg as I was now a prisoner within my very home, unable to receive visits from anyone and only allowed to watch TV if my parents were watching it with me, and the shows they watched were… well, not very cool to put it simply and nicely.

Saturday eventually came around, and Dad and I headed out to Ryogoku Academy at ten in the morning since the appointment was at four and it was a five hour drive from our house to the school. Every other hour, while driving, Dad would sing along with radio at the top of his lungs, irritating my ear drums. I could swear my ears were ringing every time he finished, and I was sure he was doing it on purpose to punish me further.

We finally arrived at Ryogoku Academy (praise God because I didn't think I could take anymore of Dad's horrible singing) with twenty minutes to spare. Dad pulled up to a towering double platinum gate, where a security booth was located to the right. A lanky, young man, looking in his late twenties, early thirties, sat in the booth. He was dressed in an impressive black and blue security attire with the emblem of the school emblazoned at the top right of his black jacket.

There was the sudden sound of static filling the air, as if someone just turned on the intercom. I realized that the sound was coming from the security booth. The security man was now holding a transceiver to his mouth.

"Hello, and welcome to Ryogoku Academy. What is your business?" the man asked, his voice coming through unseen speakers.

Dad rolled down his window and popped his head out of it, waving. "I have a three o'clock appointment with a Mr. Otori?" Dad sounded uncertain and even looked uncertain, which confused me.

"Hold on one second," the man replied before clicking off and getting up from his seat, disappearing from view. After a few seconds, he returned into view and picked up the transceiver, speaking into it. "State your name, please."

"Mark Evans," Dad responded clearly.

The man nodded. "Okay, Mr. Evans, I do have you confirmed for a three o'clock appointment with Mr. Otori. You may enter."

There was a buzz, and the platinum gates opened silently, permitting us entrance.

"Alright," Dad said happily, as he rolled his window back down and entered through the gates.

"Wait a minute, sir," the guard stopped Dad, getting out of the booth and strolling towards us. "Here's a map. The circled area is the building where the admission's office is," the guard explained, holding up a folded map.

I rolled down my window and received the map from the guard. "Thank you," I said, unfolding it and studying the map.

"Have a nice visit," the guard wished as we ventured inside.

The school was ridiculously and, probably unnecessarily, huge.

_Was this a high school or a university?!_ I wondered as Dad and I made our way to the Administration Building.

Visitor's parking and the Administration Building were a long distance from each other. According to the map, the Admin Building was on the other side of campus. Honestly, it seemed like it would take us an hour to reach the place! _Beep! Beep!_

A loud honk startled us, and we peered behind us to see a small black bus driving our way. On the side, facing us, was the school's emblem displayed proudly. Dad and I stepped out of the street and onto the grass when the bus slowed to a stop beside us. The window rolled down, and a man looking in his late twenties and early thirties, peered back at us with a wide grin.

"Hi, there! First time visiting this place?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes. We're on our way to the administration building," Dad told the man.

The man snorted, shaking his head. "On _foot_?! You have a map there. Clearly, you can see that it will take you folks a great deal of time to get from here to there. Come on, get in," he invited.

"Really, we can hitch a ride? We don't have to pay, do we?" Dad asked, gazing at the man suspiciously.

"No, no. This is a free service. It's included in the tuition," the man assured him.

"But we're—" I started, but Dad cut me off.

"Is that so? Well, isn't that a life saver! Come on, dear," Dad said, pulling me around the bus.

The double doors opened smoothly, and the frosty AC air immediately cooled our heated and sweaty faces. We climbed aboard and saw that we were the only ones. We took the front seats, and the driver sped off down the wide road. As we drove, I admired the campus from the window. Each building we passed was tall, stately and old, but not the crumbling and seeming to fall apart type of old, but more like a dignified and graceful type of old.

Well-trimmed hedges hugged the sides of the buildings and stunning black and blue flowers were spotted in the many gardens we passed. The school's elegant design made me feel so out of place, and I turned back around in my seat and stifled a sigh.

"Thank you, mister!" Dad said once we arrived to the Admin Building.

"Yes, thank you. You certainly saved us," I said.

"No problem! Hope you enjoy the rest of your visit!" the man said as we got off the bus. The doors shut behind us, and the bus roared off, disappearing around a corner.

Dad whistled, gazing up at the five story elegant building. "This place is not too shabby, is it, Gracie?" Dad asked, walking up the cobblestone path.

I didn't answer but followed my father up the path wordlessly. The cobblestone walkway was smooth and lined by beautifully trimmed hedges. Dad opened the door, gesturing for me to enter first. The lobby, like the building, exuded grace and wealth with a sky high domed ceiling and black and blue marbled floors with the school's emblem displayed proudly in the middle of the floor. Lining the walls were impressive paintings as well as photos of past students celebrating, whether it was winning a tournament or commemorating some sort of event.

There were four couches, two on the left and two on the right along with a glass top table with neatly stacked magazines on top of it in front of them. The lighting was pretty dim, giving the lobby a sort of chill atmosphere. There was absolutely no one else besides my Dad and I and the lady at the receptionist desk at the end of the lobby.

The lady was a middle-aged woman with light brown hair tied into a tight ponytail. She wore rectangular glasses, which were pushed lowly on the nose, almost looking like they were going to fall off. She wore a light gray short-sleeved shirt with a large black belt encircling her abdomen. A rectangular golden nametag, etched with the name 'Amaya,' was pinned just under her right shoulder.

Amaya focused intently on her computer, her fingers dancing unbelievably fast across the keyboard. She was focused, she didn't even give us a glance as we walked up to the desk. Speaking of, her desk was a mess. It was just cluttered with documents and personal junk.

"Excuse me," Dad tried grabbing the woman's attention. Amaya maintained her furious typing, not giving any indication that she heard him. "Excuse me?" Dad tried again, irritation slipping into his tone.

Amaya tore her eyes away from the computer screen, blinking as if noticing our presence for the very first time. She pushed her glasses up her nose, her brown eyes sparking curiously and with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, my name is Mark Evans, and I have a four o'clock appointment with Mr. Otori," Dad informed her, ignoring her rude tone.

Amaya simply nodded, returning her attention to the screen and typing swiftly, her fingers almost a blur.

"Ah, yes, Mark Evans," Amaya said, nodding. "I'll tell Mr. Otori that you're here." Amaya grabbed the phone found beside the computer, typing in a few numbers and waiting. "Yes, hello, Mr. Otori, your four o'clock appointment is here. Hm-mm, Mark Evans." There was a pause before Amaya nodded. "I understand." Amaya replaced the phone on its receiver. "You can go up now. Here is the number." Amaya pulled out a drawer, grabbing a stack of sticky notes and scribing on it before tearing the top note off and handing it to Dad. "Take the elevator," Amaya instructed, pointing to the elevator found just a few feet from the desk.

"Thank you," Dad said, but the woman had resumed her furious typing. Dad shrugged, strolling over to the elevator with me trudging behind.

* * *

"Here we are, the third floor," Dad announced, stepping off the elevator. "Now, then, room 305, 305…." Dad muttered making a right and ambling down the hall, studying each room's number. "Here we go!" Dad exclaimed excitedly.

"Geez, Dad, tone it down, will you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Before Dad could knock, the oak door swung open, and a middle-aged man dressed in a gray pinstriped suit stared out at us. The man's black hair had faint touches of gray and was slicked back, the gel shimmering under the fluorescent lights. His pencil mustache was the same in that it was black with faint gray. The guy was tall, towering even my father, who was 5'8''.

"Hello, hello! You're Mark Evans, correct?" Mr. Otori greeted, his voice booming. He grabbed Dad's hand and shook it vigorously. "Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!"

The guy was shouting even though we were standing right in front of him. It was further exacerbating my already irritated eardrums from Dad's horrendous singing.

"Uh, y-yes, n-nice to m-meet you s-sir!" Dad's voice shook because of the man's intense handshake.

Mr. Otori released his hand and turned to me, his black eyes shining excitedly. I wanted to shrink from his intense gaze.

"And you! You must be Gracie, yes? The student who had scored a perfect score on the test! That's not easy, you know! But, oh-ho, of course you knew that! My, you must have studied your butt off, young lady! We need more students like you!" The guy was literally shouting each sentence, and his laugh…! His laugh was so boisterous, I could swear the vases and paintings were trembling from the reverberation! "Well, come in! Come in!"

Oh, and the guy also liked to repeat himself. My eye twitched as Dad ventured into the office first, and Mr. Otori stared expectantly at me, and I entered inside. The office was pretty sizable, but the atmosphere was homey. A black carpet replaced the black and blue marbled floor, and one could tell the guy had a thing for plants since he had all types of the stuff decorated throughout the office. Two large, rectangular windows stood behind Mr. Otori's mahogany executive desk at the end of the room, the curtains drawn open and allowing the summer sun to stream through, providing natural light.

"Please, sit down over there," Mr. Otori gestured to a long, black chair that stood to the left side in front of the bookshelves. Dad and I sank into the couch, and Mr. Otori clapped his hands. "Should I get you two anything? Coffee? Soda? Juice?"

"No, no, we're fine," Dad told him. There he goes, speaking on my behalf and determining what I wanted yet again.

"Actually, I could go for some water," I spoke up, smiling brightly at the man.

"One ice cold water coming right up! You sure you don't want anything, sir?" Mr. Otori asked, looking to my Dad.

"Yep, I am perfectly okay," Dad assured, smiling.

"Alright, then I'll be back with that water, Miss Perfect Score," Mr. Otori said, winking (ew).

He ambled over to a sleek black refrigerator that was located in a nook I had failed to notice. It wasn't a mini refrigerator, either. Mr. Otori returned with a bottle of cold water, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said, uncapping the drink and taking a swig.

"No problem! No problem! Now, you two are here because you believed there was some sort of mix-up with the tests?" Mr. Otori asked, stroking his chin and gazing at us thoughtfully.

"Yes," Dad and I answered simultaneously.

"I see. I don't believe there was, but it never hurts to double-check. May I ask why you think it was a mix-up?"

Inwardly, I cringed, and shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I decided I would only share half of the truth. "Er, well, I didn't really give my best on the test. So, because of that, there's just no way I could have gotten that perfect score," I explained.

Mr. Otori was studying me intently, and, when I finished, he blinked, looking surprised. "Oh, is that all? Well, I'll just tell you the news now: there was no mix-up." Mr. Otori pointed at me, "You did, in fact, receive the perfect score. I have the proof right here." Mr. Otori strolled to his desk while Dad and I exchanged bewildering glances. "Here we go, here we go!" Mr. Otori shouted happily, opening a drawer and pulling out a single sheet of paper along with the test booklet.

_There's no way that can be mine,_ I thought when Mr. Otori returned to us, handing me the answer sheet and booklet. First, I studied the answer sheet and my eyes widened at what I saw. _Well, this is certainly mine…._ I confirmed. I had shaded 'A' for all the questions, figuring the possibility of it being right was zero percent. _Well, what about the writing part? I definitely could not have passed that one!_ I thought, confident, as I discarded the answer sheet and flipped open the test booklet. _What the—?!_ I gaped at the first page where my simple response to the complex essay question was: 'I don't know. Sorry.' "This…! This is impossible! How could I get a perfect score with _this?!_" I demanded of Mr. Otori, shooting to my feet and stabbing at the booklet. "I didn't even answer the question!"

"Actually, you did," Mr. Otori said, his eyes gleaming.

"H-huh?" I stuttered, lowering the booklet.

Mr. Otori took the booklet from me, pointing at the essay question. "You see at the end of the question? It says, 'Answer truthfully and concisely.' And you did! You responded, you do not know, which, for you, was the truth. Plus it was short and to the point!" Mr. Otori chuckled deeply, enjoying my stunned expression. "Each essay question had that, and you answered each question the same. Therefore, you passed!"

"But I wasn't _trying_ to pass! I was totally trying to fail!" I confessed.

At this, Mr. Otori guffawed, and I swore the room shook. "What? You actually failed at failing?! Now, isn't that something else! How funny! How funny!" Mr. Otori laughed heartily.

My face heat up, and I heard a snort coming from beside me. I turned to Dad, glaring harshly at him.

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault your plan backfired on you," Dad said, holding up his hands in defense. He smiled, trying, and failing, to keep from laughing. "You do realize that if you had actually tried your best, you probably would have failed, right?" I sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "So, Mr. Otori, just to clarify, Gracie has been accepted into the school, right?"

Mr. Otori nodded, looking overjoyed. "Oh, yes! Of course she is! Of course she is! I mean, hello, perfect score? You know, Gracie, you are one of the very few people to have received a perfect score! Congratulations, and I hope to see you here this year."

"Oh, she'll definitely be here," Dad promised.


	4. Amazing First Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters.**

**AN: I do not know how Japan's schools work. I did do some research on it and have a little understanding but it's very, very, very little. So, I do apologize if it's nothing like how they do in Japanese schools.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Amazing First Day, Part 1**

Three weeks later, and I had moved into the dorms of Ryogoku Academy.

"You'll thank us later, I just know it!" Mom promised, giving me a bear hug.

We were standing by the car in the visitor's parking lot. We had just finished moving in all my things in my room, and now it was time for my parents to leave.

"Make us proud, kiddo," Dad said, patting my head.

"I still can't believe you guys are doing this to me," I said, scowling.

"Trust us. We know what we're doing," Dad said.

"Bye, Gracie! See you in a few months!" Mom said, and she and Dad entered the car and drove off, leaving me there all by my lonesome. My eyes burned of unshed angry tears as I stomped out of the lot.

I was about to unlock the door to my room when I heard voices coming from inside. I opened the door and saw a young girl with chin length brown hair and a fair complexion, putting away some clothes in the drawers while a tall young, man with blond hair was helping her unpack.

"Oh, you must be my roommate!" the girl spoke cheerfully, folding away her clocthes in the drawer and bounding over to me. "I'm Tachibana An. Nice to meet you!" she said, smiling brightly. "And this is my older brother." An gestured to the tall, blond guy who joined us.

"Tachibana Kippei. Nice to meet you," Tachibana said, bowing slightly.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, too," I said. "I'm Gracie Evans."

"Oh, your name…." An said, gazing at me curiously.

"Yes, it's American. I'm from America," I explained.

"Really?! Wow, you came all the way from America to study here? That's pretty cool. Don't you think so, nii-san?" An asked, looking to her older brother.

"Actually…." I started saying, but An cut me off.

"Your Japanese is pretty good! How long have you been in Japan?"

"Five years. My family and I moved here when I was nine," I answered.

"Oh, so you've been in Japan this whole time?" For some reason, An seemed pretty disappointed with this fact.

"Pretty much. Excuse me," I said, moving past the pair and going over to my side.

"Well, I hope we can get along well, Evans-san," An said, smiling.

"I hope so, too. And call me Gracie," I said, unzipping my suitcase.

It took a while, but An, Tachibana and I finally finished packing. I sighed, relieved and sat at my desk. It was a smooth mahogany desk, and I had carefully arranged my textbooks and novels binder to binder. I straightened the photo of my family and grabbed one of the novels, thumbing it through it.

"Thanks for everything, nii-san. I'll see you later," An said.

I looked over to see Tachibana standing outside the doorway as the siblings exchanged goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you, Tachibana-san. See you," I said, waving from my desk.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Gracie-san. An, make sure you behave yourself," Tachibana said, turning to his sister.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid that you have to say that!" An protested, puffing her cheeks in indignation.

Tachibana chuckled, patting An on the head before leaving out the room.

"Your brother is really nice," I commented.

"Yeah, I know," An said, closing the door. "What's that you're reading?" she asked, pointing at the book in my hand.

"It's a mystery book," I answered, finding the page I last read. "I was reading it on the way here."

"Did you read all those books?" An asked, pointing at the novels on my desk. She seemed and sounded impressed.

"Not all of them," I replied. "It's a series. I have to read them in a certain order."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, a loud, growling noise filled the room, and I realized it was coming from An's stomach. An's face turned pink. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"We all have our moments," I said, smiling and standing to my feet. "Sounds like it's time to check out the café."

* * *

"This food is amazing! I didn't think food could look so good. I almost don't want to eat it…." I said aloud, gazing down at the food I had gotten from the buffet.

"Really? I've certainly seen better," An said, not looking a bit impressed.

_I have to remember that An was raised with a silver spoon in her mouth. Of course she won't easily be impressed. She probably eats five star meals on a daily basis,_ I thought, cringing as I remembered my status. More than likely, I was the only person here on a scholarship.

"Ugh, they're food is as dull as always," a girl remarked to her friend, passing by our table.

"I know, right? When will they get a new caterer? Clearly, the ones they have now have no taste whatsoever," the girl's friend replied.

I couldn't help but gawk after the pair and looked down at my meal. It was a juicy grilled steak with a side of bright steamed vegetables. The food was so artfully displayed that I almost didn't want to eat it. Almost. I cut into the steak, taking a bite.

_It's… it's so_ good! I thought, eating some more of the steak and trying the vegetables.

"Whoa, Gracie, it's either you're really hungry, or the food actually taste pretty good," An remarked, watching me with wide eyes.

"Both," I answered, downing my strawberry limeade drink. "The drinks are super tasty, too!" I commented, happy. _Oh, I can _totally_ get used to this,_ I thought, happily drinking.

Once we finished eating, An and I decided to check out the campus. Using the bus, we were able to visit the school's bistro, store, sports facilities, etc. By the time we finished, it had gotten pretty dark.

"This school is so big!" I said, entering our room.

"I know, right? I like it," An stated, closing the door. I kicked off my shoes near my bed, grabbed my book and flopped onto my bed. "Classes start tomorrow! Are you excited, Gracie?" An asked, flopping onto her own bed.

_Not really,_ I thought, stifling a heavy sigh. "It's school. Why on earth would I be excited that school is starting?" I asked, turning to the bookmarked page.

"Yeah, but it will be the first day of high school! That's a pretty big deal, you know."

"If you say so," I replied.

"Geez, so you get excited over some plain food, but when it comes to the first day of the first year of high school you're ho-hum? I don't get you…." An said, causing me to giggle.

"How can you possibly compare those two things? And how was that food plain?!"

"It was plain. I've had better at a fast food restaurant."

"Really? Wow…." I knew the girl was exaggerating but geez.

"Anyways, Gracie, like it or not, we're in this together, okay? Let's make this year the best one!" An said, jumping off the bed and bounding toward me. She raised a fist toward me and smiled expectantly at me.

"Yeah, okay," I said, lightly bumping her fist.

* * *

The next day, I woke, disoriented when I saw that I wasn't in my room, and then I remembered. _Oh, yeah, that's right…._

It was surreal that I had actually ended up in Ryogoku Academy, one of Japan's top-notch high schools, not to mention the richest. The bathroom door opened, and An stepped out, wearing the school's uniform. I was not going to lie, the school uniform was super cute. The uniform consisted of a white short sleeved button shirt with a sky blue tie and a short pleated black skirt with two large blue stripes at the ends.

"Oh, Gracie, did you just wake up?" An asked, checking herself in her vanity mirror.

"Yes, I did. What time…?" I looked to my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:45 am. "Classes start at nine, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to go to the admissions office and get a little problem of mine sorted out. Sorry, Gracie, but it seems like I can't go with you to class on the first day," An said, pouting.

"It's okay. We can always meet up for lunch, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Okay, I'll see you later then!" An promised, rushing out the door.

_Right. Well, since I'm already up, I might as well get ready,_ I decided, kicking off my covers.

* * *

"Oh, no, I think I'm lost!" I fretted. I walked along the wide asphalt road, studying the huge map I held in front of me. "The school building just where…? Argh!" I crumpled the map in anger, earning curious stares from passing students. _I'll just ask someone instead,_ I decided. "Um, excuse me!" I stopped a passing female student. "Could you tell me where the classrooms are?"

"Classrooms? Oh, you're talking about the main building. I'm afraid that's on the other side of campus," the girl said, pointing in the opposite direction I was walking from.

"Eh, really?! Come on, at this rate I'm going to be late on the first day of school," I groaned.

"There's no way you'll make it by foot. Take the bus," the girl suggested, walking off.

"The bus? Oh, wait!" I called, but she didn't hear me. "The bus? That's right, I remember this place does have a transportation system. I guess I better go find this bus then," I decided, sighing. I stared down at the balled up map and reopened it. "So, the nearest bus stop is… that way!" I said, running in the direction I had come from.

_Ooh, I see people over there!_ I thought, relieved and happy. It took me ten minutes to find the bus stop, but I did, thank God. Four people, two boys and two girls, stood, chatting animatedly with each other. I stopped a few inches from the group, looking both ways in search of the bus. _I hope it won't come late,_ I thought anxiously.

"Seriously?!" one of the girls shouted, gaping at one of the boys. She was a slender girl with medium length brown hair that was tied into pigtails. "Someone really did?!"

"Yup, it's true! A freshman got a perfect score on the entrance test!" one of the boys spoke loudly. He was short with brown hair that pointed slightly to the right and had a thin unibrow.

My ears perked up at this statement, and I found myself listening on the group's conversation.

"A perfect score! Wow, that's incredible. Isn't the test like super difficult?" the other boy asked, looking awed. He was the same height as the other one with wide brown eyes and flowy black hair that stopped just below his chin.

"Of course the test is difficult!" the brown-haired boy declared. "After all, if you pass, you get into the school for free! They have to make it difficult. But this person—a freshman, no less—passed the test as if it was nothing!"

"He must be a super genius then!" the black-haired boy spoke.

"Hey, hey, why must it be a 'he'? Why can't it be a girl?" The pigtail girl demanded, crossing her arms and appearing indignant.

I stifled a giggle as the pigtail girl started reprimanding the black-haired boy on being sexist.

"Sorry, Oskada-san, I didn't mean to offend! I didn't mean it like that at all," the black-haired boy weakly defended himself.

"Well, whatever gender this person happens to be, I'd like to meet 'em!" the brown-haired boy declared.

"Yeah, but if they got a perfect score on the entrance exam, that means they'll be in that class, won't they?" the girl, who hadn't spoken yet, said softly. She was slender, having the same height as the pigtail girl and had long brown hair with some strands peaking over the right side of her face while the rest was tied in long pigtail braids.

The girl spoke so softly, I only caught the last bit of her sentence.

That_ class? What class is she talking about?_ I wondered.

"Of course! If you score well on the entrance exam, you're guaranteed to get into either S or A class!" the brown-haired kid said.

_S or A…? They don't put students of the same year together?_ I wondered.

"But since that person got a perfect score he—"

"—Or _she_," the pigtail girl, Osakada, interjected, glaring at the brown-haired boy.

The boy rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. "That person will definitely be in S class. Oh, there goes the bus!"

Indeed, the black bus came rumbling down the road. Although I was happy at seeing the bus, I wished it had arrived just a bit later so I could continue eavesdropping.

_Forget eavesdropping, just ask what the whole deal is with these classes,_ I thought.

The bus came to a stop in front of us, and the doors opened. The four climbed inside, and I followed. The bus was practically full. The four students had to separate, claiming the last seats. I shuffled further into the bus, keeping my gaze down and grabbing a pole. It seemed I would be unable to inquire about the classes. The doors closed, and the bus started forward, rumbling down the road. I tightened my grip on the pole as the bus picked up speed.

"Excuse me, miss?" a male voice spoke behind me, catching my attention.

I turned around to see a young boy with silvery gray hair and brown eyes, wearing a silver cross. The boy's uniform fit pretty well on him. Like the girls' uniform, there was the white short sleeved button shirt and sky blue tie and black pants.

The guy was smiling kindly at me, standing to his feet. "You can take my spot," he offered.

"Really? Thank you, but I'm fine," I told him. At that same moment, the bus sped over a bump, bouncing hard and causing me to lose my grip on the pole. "Ah, shoot!" I cried, stumbling back.

"I got you," the same guy said, catching me.

"T-thank you," I sighed, relieved. "Um, maybe I should take you up on that offer," I forcefully laughed, my face turning pink.

"Please," the kind guy said, moving so I could take his seat.

"Thank you very much!" I said, smiling brightly.

"It's no problem," the guy replied, smiling warmly.

_Wow, how nice of him,_ I admired.

Soon, the bus stopped in front of what had to be the hugest building on the entire campus. The doors opened, and students piled out of the bus, chatting happily with each other. I stepped off the bus and couldn't help but gawk. A wide, smooth granite walkway led to the enormous stately building, and there was a huge water fountain in the middle of the walkway. Black and blue flowers lined the path, and there were six black and blue metal benches at the edges of the path, three on each side.

"How long do you plan on staying like that? If you don't move soon, you'll be late," someone said, brushing past me. The guy wore a blue baseball cap backward, covering his short dark brown hair and was walking briskly towards the school's entrance.

"Oh, he's right," I said, shaking my head and hurrying up the path.


	5. Amazing First Day, Part 2

**Chapter Five: Amazing First Day, Part 2**

"Room 5-S, room 5-S…." I muttered as I studied the classroom plaques. "Oh, here we go."

I stopped in front of a dark birch door with the golden plaque '5-S' etched in bold black. I could hear the murmurs of students inside, and I drew in a large breath before exhaling slowly. I reached for the knob and saw that my hand was shaking terribly. I grabbed it with my other hand, bringing it back to myself.

_Come on, Gracie, you can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of,_ I scolded myself.

"Is there something wrong?" someone spoke, startling the mess out of me.

"Gah!" I yelped, whirling around to see a tall, young man wearing glasses. He had dark brown hair that parted to the left and was gazing stoically down at me. "Um, er, n-no, nothing's wrong," I lied, hiding my hands behind my back and forcing a smile to my face.

"If you say so, then will you be going in?" the guy asked, his impassive expression not changing in the slightest.

"R-right." I quickly turned around, twisting the knob and entering inside.

The guy strode past me, sitting in a seat in the front row. I quickly scanned the room for an open seat, without making eye contact with anyone, and found a seat in the back. Keeping my gaze down, I quickly hurried to the seat, slumping into it. All around me, students were chatting excitedly, and I sighed, removing my backpack from my shoulders and unzipping it, rummaging through it for my notebook and pencil. At that same moment, the door opened and a fairly young woman entered the room. Chatter dimmed to a hush as the teacher strolled to the desk.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to homeroom. My name is Izumi Nako. Let's have a successful year, hm?" she said, smiling brightly.

She had long, flowy black hair that stopped below her shoulders, and her height was average. Sporting the school's colors, she wore a light blue shirt and a black pencil neck skirt that stopped just above her knees.

"Yes, Izumi-sensei," the class returned.

"Very well, let's take attendance now."

Izumi called out each student's name with the student confirming his or her presence. As the teacher did roll call, I couldn't help but wander to the conversation those guys were having at the bus stop.

_S class…? One of them said that because I got a perfect score I've been put in this class. That means the people here are actually super smart whereas I only got here by pure luck! How could this have happened? I'm smart, but I'm pretty sure I'm not S class material,_ I thought worriedly.

"Evans Gracie? Evans Gracie?" Izumi glanced up from the sheet and scanned the students. "Is Evans Gracie not here?"

_Evans Gracie? Oh, crap that's me!_ "S-sorry! That's me!" I apologized, raising a hand. My face started burning slightly as some students turned to look at me.

Izumi's blue gaze landed on me, and she smiled. "Oh, okay. Please pay attention."

"R-right. Sorry," I apologized again, my face a deep red.

The teacher continued with roll call until she finished. "Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" Izumi said, placing the attendance sheet down.

* * *

_It's… it's impossible!_ I thought, sighing heavily. It was now lunch break, and some students were leaving while others stayed. The class was brutally rough, just as I figured. _I definitely can't stay in this class, or I'll flunk out!_

I ran out of the room, planning on using this break period to head over to Mr. Otori's office and seeing if I could switch into a lower class. I ran down the hall, dodging students and making a sharp turn around the corner where the elevators were found.

"Look out!" a boy cried, charging my way.

"_Eek!"_ I screamed, halting in my steps, but the guy was moving way too fast to stop in time.

"Oof!" We both grunted as we collided and toppled, sideways, to the ground with the guy falling on top of me.

"Hey, what is your problem?!" I snapped. "Get off me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" the guy quickly apologized, rolling off me and hopping to his feet. "Really sorry 'bout that," he said, lending out a hand. I took it, and he helped me to my feet.

"Just be careful next time," I said, sighing.

"Right. Again, sorry!" the guy said, moving past me and tearing down the hall.

"That guy, just what is his hurry?" I wondered. "Ah, whatever. I got to get going before class starts again!" I said, running to one elevators and punching the down button.

* * *

"Can I see Mr. Otori?" I asked Amaya.

The woman had her face buried in a thick mystery novel. She glanced up at me, her glasses perched on the very tip of her nose.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No…." Amaya returned her attention to her book, lifting it so that her face was completely obscured. "But, but it's very important!" I insisted. "Please, I must—"

"No appointment, no go," Amaya cut in.

I scowled, sticking my tongue out at her. "Fine, an appointment then. How do I go about doing that?"

"Call Mr. Otori's office and set up an appointment with him."

"Call him? Okay, do you know where I can get the number for his—"

"There's a directory on the wall over there. It has the person's office number," Amaya pointed behind me, her face still buried in her book.

I looked behind me and saw the huge directory mounted on the wall, near the entrance.

"Oh, okay then…." I made my way over to the directory, steaming over the woman's rude behavior. I found Mr. Otori's office number and called it on my cell phone. I got his voicemail and left a message. _Well, now all there's left to do is wait,_ I thought. I quickly turned around, bumping into someone and felt something hot spill onto my uniform and arms. _"Aieeee!"_ I screeched, jumping back and waving my scalding arms while the scorching liquid seeped through my shirt, the smell of coffee invading my nose.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the person apologized.

It was the same nice guy from the bus. He was holding a now empty cup tray, his brown eyes staring widely at me in shock and remorse.

"It's okay. It was my fault," I said, wincing in pain.

"Oh, no, your arms!" The guy pointed at my increasingly reddening arms.

"Yeah, that doesn't look good. But I'll be fine," I grimaced.

The guy shook his head, his expression serious. "No, there's no way you'll be fine without treatment. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse."

I would protest, but the pain was actually increasing to the point where it was almost unbearable.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

* * *

"There we go. All finished," Nurse Kanzaki said, smiling widely when she finished wrapping my left arm with gauze.

"Ugh, I look like a half mummy or something," I muttered, lifting up both my bandaged arms.

"I'm so sorry, Evans-san. I should have been more careful," Otori apologized, rubbing his head and looking so remorseful.

"I keep telling you, Otori-san, that you are not to blame. I was the one who should have been more careful," I said, hopping down the bed.

"You can remove the gauze in a few hours," Kanzaki told me. "Also, for the pain, aloe vera will help with that."

"Aloe vera? I don't think I have any…." I muttered.

"They have some at the campus store," Otori told me.

"Really? Then, I'll stop by there after school. I'm going to need some stain removers, too," I said, glancing down at my stained white shirt.

"Let me find you a spare shirt. There's no way you can go around with that huge stain," Kanzaki said, going over to the drawers beneath the counter and opening one. "You're a size medium, correct?" Kanzaki inquired, peering over at me.

"Yes."

"Then, here we go," Kanzaki pulled out a folded white buttoned shirt, handing it to me.

"Thank you so very much!" I said, running to the bathroom to change. When I finished, I stepped out, my ruined shirt balled up in my hands. "Thank you for lending me this shirt, Nurse Kanzaki. I'll be sure to wash it and return it to you tomorrow," I promised.

Kanzaki nodded. "Now, that we've got that settled, let me give you two a note for your teachers," Kanzaki said, going over to the counter where a pen and blank sheet of paper lay. She tore the paper in half, scribbling a quick note and handing us each our note.

"Thank you, Nurse Kanzaki," I said, bowing before heading out the room.

"Yes, thank you." Otori bowed and followed after me.

"That was really kind of you to walk me to the nurse's. Honestly, if you haven't I would have gotten lost for sure," I said to Otori as we left the health building and trekked down the granite path.

"It's nothing, really. There was no way I could just leave you like that. We can wait here for the bus," Otori said, reaching the end of the path where it met the wide, asphalt road.

"Geez, to think this place is actually so big it needs its own transportation system. That's just so ridiculous," I remarked.

Otori chuckled. "I guess. This is your first year, Evans-san?"

"You guessed it. And call me Gracie by the way. I'm just not use to people calling me by my last name. It sounds so weird," I stated.

"Gracie-san then," Otori said, nodding.

"Or just Gracie. Is this your first year?"

"No, my second," Otori answered.

"Do you like it here?"

"I love it here. It's not bad at all. The people here are amazing, too," Otori said, smiling. "There goes the bus."

The bus rumbled to a stop in front of us, the doors opening. I stepped in first and saw that it was empty. I sat in the front seat and Otori sat beside me.

"I hope I'll start liking this place. So far, I just feel like I don't belong," I said, sighing heavily and slumping back.

Otori frowned, gazing at me with concern. "Why do you feel like that?"

"Uh, well…." How about the fact that I didn't want to come to this school in the first place? How about I tried totally flunking the entrance test only to end up getting the perfect score, which then propelled me into the highest ranked class in the school? It was definitely no wonder as to why I didn't feel like I belonged. But I wasn't going to tell Otori all that. "Perhaps it's because I'm here on scholarship. I'm pretty much reminded everywhere I go that I'm here as a freebie."

"Oh, is that all?" Otori chuckled.

"Hmph. No one has said anything yet, but people tend to figure these things out, you know. Soon, they'll be calling me a freeloader. I know because I've seen it on TV." At this, Otori laughed out loud. "Hey, it's not funny! I know not everything on TV is real, but they base these things on _something_ you know!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just, I really don't think you have anything to worry about, Gracie-san," Otori said, ceasing his laughing and smiling broadly at me.

"Well, we'll just see."

The bus stopped in front of the main school building, and Otori and I stepped off. We entered inside, going to the bank of elevators.

"Which floor?" Otori asked, pressing the third floor.

"Five."

"Eh, five, really?" Otori asked, surprised and pressing the number.

"Yeah, what are you so surprised about?" I asked.

"It's just the fifth floor is the S floor," Otori stated.

"Yes…?"

"You're in S class?"

"Yes," I answered, sighing heavily.

"Wow, Gracie-san, so you're… you must be pretty smart to be on _that_ floor, and you're a freshman, too." Otori gazed at me as if in a whole new light.

_Oh, no, don't stare at me like that! Lord knows I do not deserve to be in S class,_ I thought, depressed. The elevator stopped on the third floor, its doors opening.

"This is my stop. Hopefully, I'll see you around, Gracie-san!" Otori said, waving goodbye and stepping off the elevator.

"Yeah, see you," I waved, the doors closing. _Well, now it's back to that ridiculously hard class. Ugh, Lord, help me._


	6. Amazing S Class Students

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day :D I also thank Jesus for giving me the grace to write this story. Hopefully, I'll be committed enough to complete this one. Alright, let's get to it then!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Amazing S Class Students**

"Do not forget those problems are due tomorrow, and you will have a math test tomorrow on chapters one through three, so study hard. Alright, that will be all," Izumi dismissed, collecting her things and heading out the classroom.

_Im… impossible!_ I thought, gawking at the hurried notes I scribbled down. Izumi-sensei was going so fast, I could barely keep up. In fact, there were definitely some parts I missed.

_I can't believe Izumi-sensei actually expects us to finish a hundred of these math problems _and_ study for a test on three chapters by tomorrow! Surely, I'm not the only one freaking out about this…?_

"It's true what they say: Izumi-sensei is a pretty easy teacher."

"I know, right? I'm totally going to knock these problems out by dinner, take it easy, then study for that test."

"Yeah, same here."

I gaped at the two boys who were laughing and goofing around with each other as they left the room. Finish the problems by dinner? But that was in an hour!

_No way! There's a hundred problems and sensei asked us to show work for each one!_

I started feeling dizzy. It was so painfully clear that I was out of my element here.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked beside me.

I looked over to see a rather cute boy with medium length silver-brown hair. His gray-brown eyes stared down at me with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I lied, closing my notebook, and was about to stuff it in my backpack, when I remembered something. "Um, is it possible if I could see your notes?"

"No." The answer was both immediate and unexpected, that I didn't know how to respond. Seeing my bewildered expression, the guy quickly explained. "I mean, I didn't take any notes. Don't need to." What. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I could. This guy probably had eidetic memory or something. It wouldn't surprise me. "But I know someone who can help you with that. Hey, Yukimura," the guy called to someone who had just finished packing his things.

The guy, Yukimura, glanced over at us and smiled warmly.

_Oh, he's another cute one,_ I noted as Yukimura slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to us.

He had chin-length cerulean blue hair, and his appearance was serene and, well, cool with his blazer draped across his shoulders.

"Hey, Shiraishi," Yukimura greeted. He looked over at me, his warm smile turning into a concerned frown at the sight of my bandaged limbs. "Oh, my, your arms…."

"Yes, I was going to ask about it as well," Shiraishi said, studying my arms.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I just had some hot coffee spilled on me. Just some first degree burns. Nothing too serious," I assured, waving dismissively. I pointed at Shiraishi's own bandage wrapped left arm. "Same problem?" I asked, curious.

"Ah, no, not really," Shiraishi said, lifting the bandaged arm.

When he didn't say anymore, I decided to drop the subject and turned to Yukimura with a hopeful expression. "Is it possible if I could borrow your notes?" I asked.

"My notes?" Yukimura repeated.

"Yeah, I missed some of what Izumi-sensei said," I explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, I have no problem with that," Yukimura said, unzipping his bag.

I stood to my feet, squealing. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I'll copy the notes real quick so you can study for tomorrow."

"No, it's fine. Take your time," Yukimura said, handing me his notebook.

"Really? But don't you need your notes to study?" I asked, taking the book and looking at him curiously.

"For math? No, not really," Yukimura answered, smiling.

"Yeah, Yukimura is pretty much one of the best when it comes with math," Shiraishi remarked.

"Wow, thank you so much, Yukimura-san! This means a lot!" I said, bowing.

"It's fine. By the way, are you new to this school? I've never seen you before," Yukimura asked.

"Yes, I am. Gracie Evans, first year. Nice to meet you two!" I said, bowing again. When I straightened, both guys' faces held surprise. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"You're a freshman?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes, I am. You know, you guys aren't the only ones to look so shocked. What's so strange about a freshman being in S class?" I asked.

"It's not something that occurs often," Yukimura explained.

"Yeah, to get into S class your first year you pretty much have to be gifted," Shiraishi added.

_Can we add lucky, too? _I thought.

"How interesting. You're the second freshman to enter S class," Yukimura remarked.

"Who's the first one?" I asked.

"He actually sits in front of you. Echizen Ryoma," Shiraishi replied. "He's a second year, now."

"Well, I'm going now. I plan on finishing the homework before dinner," Yukimura said, heading for the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Forty-five minutes left before the cafeteria opened for dinner.

"You're going to finish all one hundred problems in forty-five minutes? All while showing your work?!" I asked, dismayed.

"No, I plan on getting it done in thirty," Yukimura said with a smile. "See you."

"In… incredible…." I commented, shaking my head.

"So, you sure you're fine now?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking," I said, smiling.

"Well, if you say so." Shiraishi waved goodbye before leaving me alone in the room.

It was official. I just _had_ to get Mr. Otori to switch me out of this class before it was too late!

* * *

Leaving the main building, I caught the bus and rode it to the campus store where I planned on purchasing the aloe vera and stain remover. The store's size and selection was pretty impressive, ranging from high-end electronics to even classy furniture. I sauntered to the skin care section and found a small selection of aloe vera skin cream. I grabbed the smallest one, examining the price.

"What…? That can't possibly be the price for something so small!" I objected, gaping at the price. "If it costs this much for the smallest size, I don't even want to look at the others. But I'm going to need at least a medium bottle if I'm going to apply it to both my arms."

I cringed at the high price of the medium-sized bottle. In the end, I chose the small-sized cream, stifling my tears as I went in search of stain removers. The same thing happened with the stain remover in that the smallest one they had was so ridiculously high, I decided to just skip it.

_Okay, so it's clear that I will not be shopping in this place unless I absolutely have to,_ I decided with a heavy sigh as I made my way toward the checkout line. I passed by an area where they were selling coffee, tea and pastries. My stomach faintly rumbled, reminding me that I had yet to eat since I skipped lunch. I stopped in front of the quaint shop, gazing up at the menu and internally groaning at the prices. _I know this is a school for the wealthy but, come on, surely there are some people who are upset over these ridiculous prices?_

"Oh, it's Gracie-san," a familiar voice spoke behind me.

I turned around and saw Otori, walking toward me along with another guy. He wore a blue baseball cap backwards, covering his short dark brown hair, and I noticed a white band-aid just above his left eyebrow.

_Oh, that guy, somehow I felt like I've seen him before,_ I thought. "Otori-senpai, hey. Hello," I greeted Otori's friend, bowing to him.

"Yo," he said, nodding.

"This is my friend Shishido Ryo, and this is Evans Gracie," Otori introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, same here," Shishido replied, though he appeared disinterested.

"How are your arms?" Otori asked, gazing at them in concern.

"Oh, they're fine. I got that aloe vera cream Nurse Kanzaki recommended," I said, holding up the pitiful size bottle.

"Are you sure that will be enough for both of your arms?" Otori asked.

"It's going to have to do. I can't, uh, really afford the other sizes," I mumbled.

"I can buy the cream for you," Otori offered. "After all, it's my fault that you got burned in the first place."

"Wait, _you_ did that, Chotaro?" Shishido asked, surprised, pointing at my bandaged arms.

"It wasn't Otori-senpai's fault," I interjected. "It was mine, so you're fine Otori-senpai," I assured him.

"Come on, I _want _to help you," Otori insisted.

Shishido sighed, rubbing his head. "You might as well just let him get it for you. He's not going to back down."

Oh, who was I to turn down free stuff? "Okay, thank you very much, then," I said, beaming.

So, Otori purchased the aloe vera for me along with the stain remover.

"Thanks so much, Otori-senpai!" I said once the person finished bagging my things.

"It's no problem," Otori replied, smiling warmly.

_Okay, so after this, I'll go to my room and start my homework and study for that test, and then—_My thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling noise, and I realized, with great horror, that it came from my stomach. Shishido and Otori were staring at me with such curious expressions, I weakly chuckled. "That's what happens when you skip lunch."

"You skipped lunch? Why?" Otori asked.

"I needed to get a problem of mine fixed, but it seems it'll be a lot more troublesome than I expected," I answered.

"Problem…? Ah," Otori's eyes widened in remembrance. "Is that what you were doing at the Admin Building?"

"Yup. I needed to speak to Mr. Otori and ask him if he could switch me to a lower class."

"Lower class?" Shishido and Otori repeated.

"But you're in S class," Otori said. "Why would you want to be switched into a lower class?"

"I have my reasons," I replied, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Tch. How lame," Shishido muttered, glaring to the side.

"Excuse me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I said, that's lame," Shishido said in a louder tone, fixing his glare on me. "There are hundreds of students at this school who can only dream of being in S class. And, here you are, wanting to switch into a lower class because, what, it's too hard? If that's the case, you might as well drop out of this school altogether," Shishido snapped, scowling at me.

"Hey, what is _your_ problem?" I snapped back. "So, I don't want to be in S class. So, what? That doesn't mean I'm some quitter or weakling. I have my reasons—reasons that don't concern you and are none of your business!"

"And I don't care for your reasons because, to me, it'll just be excuses!"

"They're not—!"

"Shishido-senpai, Gracie-san, please," Otori pleaded, squeezing in between us. "You're both making a scene…."

I scowled, jabbing a finger at Shishido. "I know what your problem is. You're one of them, aren't you? You're one of those students 'who can only dream of being in S class,' aren't you?" I accused, restating his words in a high-pitched voice. "Don't take your failure out on me!"

"Gracie-san!" Otori yelled sharply.

"Leave it, Chotaro," Shishido said, the fire dimming from his eyes. "Tch."

Shishido turned away sharply, leaving for the exit. As he left, the anger in me burned away and was replaced with regret and guilt.

"Oh, no," I spoke softly. "Wait, Shishido-senpai, I was—"

"Hold it, Gracie-san, just leave him for now," Otori advised, looking after his friend with great concern.

I groaned. "Oh, but he was right! My reason… although it may be a legitimate reason to drop out of S class, it's also just an excuse not to try hard. But there's just no way I can stay in that class…." I was now speaking to myself, contemplating on whether or not I should switch after all.

"If you really think you don't belong in S class, I could probably help you," Otori said.

"Huh? How?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to speak to Mr. Otori, right? I could help you with that. But, first, I need to make a stop."

* * *

So, it turned out Mr. Otori was Otori's uncle, and Otori was delivering coffee to his uncle when I bumped into him. Apparently, he would deliver coffee to him on a daily basis. Otori purchased two bottle of juices before we left the campus store, and we caught the bus, riding it to the Admin Building.

"What are you, his gofer?" I asked.

"No, I do this because I want to," Otori said, smiling. "My uncle works pretty hard. He has to deal with upset students, parents and even faculty."

"So, both those juices are for him?" I asked.

"No, the other one is for Amaya-san."

_Ugh, that useless receptionist lady,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "That's really nice of you, Otori-senpai."

Otori shrugged. "I just treat people how I want to be treated."

"Ah, yes, the silver rule," I said, nodding.

"Um, I think that's the golden rule," Otori corrected.

"Really?" I thought for a second and then shook my head. "No, no, I'm sure it's the silver rule."

"Then what would be the golden rule?"

I paused, deliberating on a response. "Uh, don't do… drugs…?"

Otori looked at me skeptically, and I burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, fine. You win."

* * *

We arrived to the Admin Building, heading inside and seeing Amaya packing away for the night.

"Amaya-san, you're leaving for the night?" Otori asked, stopping in front of her desk.

Amaya smiled brightly at the boy. "Yes, I am, Chotaro-kun. Your uncle gave me the go-ahead."

"Uncle is still up there?"

"Yes, I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon, the poor guy," Amaya said, sighing.

"I see. Well, here you go. Sorry, I wasn't able to give you coffee earlier," Otori apologized, handing Amaya the fruit juice bottle.

"Thank you very much," Amaya said happily. "And don't worry about it. After all, it wasn't your fault." At this, Amaya shot a secretive glare my way.

_What—? _I thought, startled at her annoyed expression and bit my lip, irritation flaring through me. _It may have been my fault, but maybe if a certain_ someone_ had simply done their job, I wouldn't be covered in first degree burns, and you would have your one o'clock joe! This woman is really—_

"Gracie-san?" Otori called, snapping me out of my ranting thoughts. I saw that Amaya had gone, and it was just Otori and I alone in the lobby.

"O-oh, sorry," I apologized.

"Everything okay? You were looking… ticked there," Otori observed, studying me questioningly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Come on, let's go," I said, walking toward the elevator.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew!" Mr. Otori bellowed, laughing deeply.

_Uuuugh, this guy and his deep vocals!_ I thought, wincing.

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle," Otori said, laughing lightly.

"Right, right. And you! I remember you!" Mr. Otori said, fixing his gaze on me. "How was your first day?"

"It was… interesting," I answered truthfully. "But, actually, Mr. Otori, that's what I wanted to speak with you about."

"And here I thought it was just a friendly visit," Mr. Otori said, actually looking disappointed. "Oh, is that juice for me, Chotaro?" Mr. Otori asked, pointing at the bottle in his nephew's hand.

"Yeah," Otori replied, handing it to him. "It's to make up for not bringing you coffee."

"I wondered what happened to you. Thank you!" Mr. Otori unscrewed the cap, gulping down the drink. "Ah, refreshing, refreshing!"

"Mr. Otori, I have to ask that you switch me to a lower class," I said. "You and I both know I am not S class material!"

"Don't say that, dear! _Everyone_ is S class material! You just have to dig deep down and find it in you, is all!" Mr. Otori replied, moving to his desk.

"That's all well and good, but I really don't think I'm cut out for it. I mean, I only got that perfect score by pure luck! I wasn't even trying to pass the stupid test. I was trying to fail it!"

Mr. Otori guffawed, tilting his head back and setting his drink down. "I know! That's so funny! Did you hear that, Chotaro? This girl tried to fail the test, and, instead, she got the perfect score! I tell you, that's a special kind of genius."

"No, it's not!" I protested. "Come on, you can't seriously keep me in that class, can you?"

"Okay, okay, I hear you, I hear you," Mr. Otori said, sitting at his desk. His cheery expression melted into a somber one as he studied me. "I understand what you're saying, truly I do. But I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?! Why?!"

"You see, we have a strict system here. Upon your entrance into the school, you take an exam to determine your placement in the following classes: S, A, B, C, and D. Once you've been placed in a class, you are stuck there until the next school year. At the end of every year, students take another placement exam. Depending on how well you do, you either advance into the next class, remain where you are or are moved to a lower class. At no other time can one switch classes."

"But what if I were to fail because, I can assure, if I stay in that class any longer I'll—"

"Be that as it may, you must remain in the class, dear."

"That, that, that… ugh!" I groaned in frustration, scowling. "That isn't fair! Compared to all those S class students, I'm an idiot! There's just no way I can keep up with them!"

"So, quit trying to keep up with them and focus on yourself," Mr. Otori spoke, his expression stern. "As I've said before, everyone is S class material. You just have to find it in yourself to make it work."

I glared at guy for a long moment before exhaling slowly and crossing my arms, lowering my gaze to the floor. "Alright, fine. I understand."

Mr. Otori beamed, his cheery expression returning. "Glad to hear it! I wish you luck, friend!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, marching toward the door.

"See you, Uncle," Otori said, bowing.

"Mm-hm, oh, Chotaro," Mr. Otori called before his nephew could leave. "You and that girl seem awfully chummy. She wouldn't happen to be the reason you didn't make it earlier?" Mr. Otori asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Otori's face turned slightly pink. "N-no! I mean, yes, but it's not what you—"

"Oh-ho! It's about time! It's about time! Just wait till your mother hears this. She'll be so happy!"

"No, Uncle! I'm telling you, she's just a friend!" Otori tried explaining.

"You know, I had plenty 'friends' myself at your age, and may I say—"

"I-I've got to be going now! See you!" Otori quickly made a beeline for the door, shutting it behind him.

"Hmph, well _that_ was rude."


	7. Amazing Treat

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Amazing Treat**

"Well, that wasn't helpful at all," I groaned as Otori and I waited for the bus to take us to the dorms.

"I'm sorry, Gracie-san," Otori apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You weren't the one who forced me to come to this school against my will," I spoke bitterly, glaring up at the evening sky.

The sun was slowly setting, casting a warm, red-orange glow.

"Your parents forced you? Then, is that why you tried failing the test?" Otori asked.

"Yes," I answered, sighing heavily.

There was a long pause before Otori spoke. "Maybe it's fate?"

"Huh?"

"Fate. Maybe there's a reason you're here?" he wondered, gazing thoughtfully at the sky. "You tried failing the test and ended up passing it with a perfect score. There are students here who break their backs trying to get into S class and end up falling short."

Immediately, Shishido's furious expression flashed in my mind, and I felt a pang of guilt. "Yeah…."

"Perhaps there's a purpose you need to fulfill while you're here," Otori mused.

_A purpose, huh?_ As I contemplated on Otori's theory, my stomach growled louder than it had earlier. "Stupid… stomach," I muttered, clutching my stomach and feeling my face heat up.

"That's right. You haven't eaten yet. We should stop by the café," Otori suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I've wasted too much time already. I have to start on my homework and then start studying for tomorrow's test—"

"Gracie-san, it's not healthy to work hard on an empty stomach," Otori advised me.

"I know that, but—!"

"Fine, not the café. How about Oishii's?"

"Oishii…?"

"Yeah, it's a new café. It debuted last year, and it's actually a pretty cool place. Unlike the cafeteria, you can take your food on the go," Otori explained.

"Really? But, wait, there's no way I can afford it, I'm sure," I said.

"It'll be my treat," Otori offered, smiling.

"Otori-senpai, you've already been too kind with buying me these things," I said, lifting up the plastic bag. "I wouldn't feel all that good if you treated me to an expensive meal."

"But it's not expensive. Plus, I'll feel better if you ate _something_."

"I… I guess," I accepted, reluctantly. "But I'll figure out a way to return the favor," I promised.

"Okay, but it's not necessary," Otori said, smiling widely and looking relieved.

* * *

"Wow, this place is impressive!" I commented when Otori and I entered the fancy café.

The place was pretty packed with students. Waitresses were dressed in the cutest maid uniforms I had ever seen, and the waiters wore black dress pants, black vests with white shirts and blue ties. The staff hurried about the place, taking and delivering orders. There were four registers, a long line at each one. We got in the shortest one, and I studied the menu that was situated behind the registers. I flinched at the exorbitant prices.

_Just like I thought, I knew this place would be super expensive,_ I thought. A small drink was 1,500 yen!

"Did you see anything you like, Gracie-san?" Otori asked.

"Uh, yeah, there are so many choices!" I remarked. "They even have some American selections!"

"Yeah, the diverse menu is one of the main reasons this place is pretty popular," Otori stated.

It was finally our turn. "That will be ¥15,329," the woman told us once we finished ordering.

_Fi-fi-fi-fifteen thousand?!_ I couldn't help gawking as Otori handed the cashier the money.

"Keep the change," he said, smiling.

"Thank you very much!" the woman replied happily, bowing.

We moved to the pick-up area and waited for our orders.

"Thanks again for treating, Otori-senpai," I said, smiling gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Otori replied. He glanced at my bandaged arms. "How are your arms?"

"The pain is still there, but it's not so bad," I answered. Otori looked so remorseful that I was feeling bad that he was feeling so bad. "I keep telling you Otori-senpai, you were not at fault. After all, it was me who bumped into you," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but I should have been more careful. I was carrying hot coffee, I should have been more watchful."

"Well, beating yourself up won't make my arms heal any faster, so get over it already," I said, lightly punching him in the arm. "Listen, I'm heading for the bathroom. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, it's in the far back," Otori said and told me the bathroom's location.

"Thanks, I'll be back!" I said, running off in the direction of bathroom.

I found the bathrooms and entered inside the girl's room. The bathroom was so fancy and glamorous, one would almost forget it was a bathroom. _Flush!_ A slender girl with long, brown pigtails stepped out of one of the stalls and went to the sinks.

_Oh, I remember her,_ I thought, going to one of the stalls._ She was at the bus stop this morning._

I entered the stall and locked it. Once I finished, I emerged from the stalls and went to the sinks. The girl had left, leaving me alone in the bathroom. After I washed my hands, I grabbed the paper towels and dried off my hands. When I went to dump the towels in the trash, something on the ground caught my eye.

It was a small silver ring with a yellow orb on top. I bent low and picked it up, examining it. Immediately, I could tell the ring was something one would find as a prize in her cereal box. The 'silver' was clearly spray painted and the yellow orb was a plastic ball, representing a tennis ball. Although the ring was extremely cheap-looking, it was also pretty cute.

I straightened and rinsed the ring in the sink, grabbing a paper towel and drying the ring off before slipping it on my right middle finger. I admired the ring and liked how it looked on my hand. An image of a waiting Otori flashed through my mind, causing me to gasp in remembrance.

"Ah, crap, that's right!" I said, throwing open the door and running out of the bathroom.

I ran through the dining area when I heard someone shout, "Look out!" to my left.

"Huh?" I said, immediately stopping and turning to the sound. BAM! Someone slammed into me, knocking me back, hard, to the ground. Ice cold liquid splashed all over me, chilling me to the bone. _"Cold!"_ I squealed.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" the person apologized.

I glanced up at the person and stiffened. It was the same guy who had knocked me down from this morning!

"You again!" I growled.

"Huh? Me again? Did we meet before?" the guy asked, clueless.

"Yes, we did!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. I stabbed the guy in the chest with my finger and glared up at him. "This morning you nearly killed me when you ran into me!"

The guy blinked, studying me for a moment before his eyes lit up with remembrance. "Ah, right, now I remember." The guy rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, but it's nothing that can't be washed out," he said.

"You're right, what am I getting so worked up over? It's not like it'll stain," I agreed, pinching my shirt and peeling it off my soaked skin. "Not!" I shouted. "What were you doing running in a crowded place while carrying drinks anyway?! That's so careless, it's not even funny!"

The guy now had an annoyed look on his face, and he sighed heavily. "I apologized, didn't I? Geez, what else do you want me to do?"

_This guy!_ I thought, clenching my fists and feeling my anger swell to dangerous levels.

I spied a small cup of coffee on one of the nearby tables and could tell the drink was piping hot because of the visible wisps of smoke that arose from the brown liquid. Ooh, I was oh, so, tempted to snatch the cup and throw it in the guy's face, and if my anger didn't subside soon, that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Evans-san?" a familiar voice called, snapping me back to my senses.

Shiraishi and another fellow, approached us from behind the rude guy. I blinked, my anger gradually diminishing in intensity as Shiraishi approached us.

_Let's see… Shiraishi-san, right?_ I tried remembering. "Shiraishi-san, hello," I greeted.

"We heard the noise from the other side of the café," the guy standing beside Shiraishi said. He was pretty tall with spiky brown hair and calm, black eyes. He turned to Shiraishi and sighed. "Didn't I say we shouldn't have let him get our things?"

"Hey, it's not my fault if people get in my way," the guy protested.

"Who got in whose way?" I snapped, scowling at him. "You shouldn't have been running while carrying drinks in the first place!"

"And you shouldn't have stopped so suddenly! Plus, I said 'look out!'"

"Oh, so now I'm at fault because I didn't heed that so called warning?!"

"You're the one drenched in iced coffee. You tell me!"

At that moment, a waiter passed by with a tray of food. I spotted a bowl filled with crème puffs and reached out, swiping one.

Before the waiter could even protest, I heaved the treat straight at the guy's face. There was only a few inches between us, and I had reacted so quickly so it should have been an easy bullseye. But the guy reacted even faster. He swiftly ducked, the crème puff sailing over his head and nailing Shiraishi in the face instead. The treat exploded against Shiraishi's forehead with pink filling clinging to his silver-brown hair and creeping down his face.

I stood there, frozen, as the puffy treat plopped to the ground, spraying up some more of the pink filling and splattering onto Shiraishi's pants. I gasped, covering my mouth with both hands and widening my eyes in complete horror.

"I'm so very sorry!" I apologized, bowing deeply and straightening myself. "I'll get some paper towels!"

"No, it's fine," Shiraishi replied, wiping at the filling on his forehead. He licked his fingertips and appeared thoughtful. "The filling isn't bad, though it's a bit too sweet."

"I…." I started but stopped when the spiky-haired guy grabbed the other guy's head and forced him to bow to me.

"Well, Kenya? It's because of you this all happened. Hurry and apologize properly!" the spiky-haired guy commanded.

"Okay, okay!" Kenya relented, shoving the guy's hand away and glaring at him. He fixed his gaze on me but then sighed, his expression softening. "Although I've already apologized, I'm sorry," he muttered, glancing sideways.

The spiky-haired guy whacked Kenya in the head. "I said do it properly!"

"Ouch! Okay, already!" Kenya snapped. He bowed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"It's fine now," I said, not really paying any attention to the guy. I studied Shiraishi with a concerned and apologetic look. "Shiraishi-san, I'm really sorry."

Shiraishi smiled kindly at me. "Don't worry about it. It's just filling, but more importantly, I'll hurry and wash those stains out before they become permanent," Shiraishi advised seriously, referring to my soiled uniform.

"Ah, you're right!" I agreed, staring down at the huge brown blotches on the former white shirt. _And this was a loan, too,_ I thought, depressed.

"Gracie-san, there you are!" Otori called from behind me. I turned around to see him carrying two bags with a worried expression. His eyes widened at the sight of my ruined uniform. "Your uniform! What happened?"

"Oh, it's Otori," the spiky-haired guy remarked and waved. "It's been a while."

Otori shifted his gaze to the guy. "Oh, Koishikawa-senpai, hello," Otori greeted. "Hello, Shiraishi-senpai, Kenya-senpai."

"Yo," Kenya returned, giving a small wave while Shiraishi nodded.

"What happened?" Otori asked, noticing Shiraishi's soiled hair and uniform and returning his gaze on my own ruined uniform.

"He happened," Koishikawa, Shiraishi and I said, simultaneously pointing at Kenya.

"H-hey!" Kenya protested.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Otori-senpai," I apologized, bowing. "We can leave now." I turned back to Shiraishi. "Again, I'm—"

"—Sorry, yes, I know," Shiraishi interrupted. "Don't worry about it. Just hurry and get those stains out."

"Right! Then, I'll see you later," I said, bowing again before leaving.

Otori bid the guys goodbye and followed after me. I ignored the stares from the students and staff as we made our way to the exit. Night had fallen, but streetlamps had been turned on, illuminating the campus.

"Gracie-san, what happened?" Otori asked, falling into step beside me. "The uniform's ruined even though it was a replacement for the last one." I relayed to Otori all that happened, and Otori sighed. "Yeah, Kenya-senpai tends to do that a lot."

"What, be rude?" I snorted.

"No, he's always rushing about even when there's no reason for him to be in a hurry," Otori replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but it probably has to do with him being on the track team," Otori mused.

"Track team?" I repeated.

"Yeah, Kenya-senpai is the captain of the team as well as the fastest," Otori said.

"Eh, really?" This newfound information was pretty intriguing. I could definitely see how Kenya could be captain. I had never seen anyone move as quickly as him. "That's pretty cool," I commented, smiling.

The bus came and picked us up and stopped at Meiyo Hall, the boys' dorm.

"See you, Gracie-san. Make sure you don't overdo it," Otori said, waving goodbye as he stepped off the bus.

"I'll be sure not to! Bye, Otori-senpai, and thanks for everything!" I called after him.

The doors shut closed and the bus rumbled down the asphalt path. I was the only passenger on the bus. I glanced out the window, watching as the scenery whizzed by. Five minutes later, the bus stopped in front of Jiyu Hall, the girls' dorm, and I thanked the bus driver, bidding him goodbye as I exited the bus.


	8. Amazing Ulterior Motive

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Amazing Ulterior Motive**

"Gracie, there you are! What happened? I didn't see you at lunch," An said, when I entered the room. She was lying in bed, exchanging her uniform for a light pink short sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants, reading a magazine. She sat up, her eyes widening. "Hey, your arms and uniform! What happened?"

I was really getting sick of that question. "I got coffee spilled on me," I answered, trudging to my side of the room and throwing the plastic bag, takeout bag and backpack on the bed.

"Coffee?!" An repeated, jumping out of bed and rushing over to me. She grabbed both of my bandaged arms and studied them in concern. "Oh, no, how did that happen?"

"I bumped into someone carrying coffee. It was my fault," I answered.

An released my arms. "Is that why you didn't show up for lunch?"

"Um, no, I actually forgot that we were supposed to meet up for lunch. I was preoccupied with something else," I explained.

"Like what?" An asked, curious.

"I wanted to get a problem of mine sorted out, but…." I sighed, irritation and frustration spiking through me when I remembered my conversation with Mr. Otori. "Apparently it's impossible to do."

"What problem is that?"

"I'm in the wrong class," I answered simply.

"Well, what class are you supposed to be in?" An was studying me so intently, I looked anywhere but her face.

"Well, um, I believe I should be in D class," I replied.

"_D class?"_ An repeated, gaping. "No way! That class is, like, for idiots! Are you really supposed to be in that class?"

I sighed heavily, sitting on my bed and gazing forlornly at my roommate. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"What was your score on the placement exam?" An questioned.

"Placement exam?"

"Yeah, you took one, didn't you?"

Did I? Oh, wait, now I know what she was talking about. Because my family could not afford the school's tuition, I was qualified to take the _entrance_ exam that allowed me to enter on a scholarship. As for those who _were_ able to afford the school, they had to take a _placement_ exam.

"Right. Placement exam. Um… I got a perfect score," I mumbled.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you," An said.

"I got the perfect score," I spoke loudly, flopping back on the bed.

"_Eh?!"_ An shrieked. Her shocked expression popped in my view. "You're serious?! You got a perfect score?! Then, that means you're…."

"In S class. Yup," I finished.

"But how are you in the wrong class? If you got the perfect score, then you definitely belong in S class." Before I could reply, An continued. "Wow, but seriously, a perfect score? That test was _so_ difficult. I just barely got into B class."

"I tried failing the test and ended up passing it with flying colors. _That's_ why I don't belong in S class because the material and pace is just far too advanced for me. I'm supposed to complete one hundred problems, while showing work, and study for a test that will be on three chapters all due tomorrow. I can't do that! No normal human being can do that…."

"I… I see."

I sat up, glaring at a spot on the floor. "That's why I needed to get switched into a lower class before my grade suffered. But, no, this stupid school has a stupid system which makes no stupid sense. What a mess."

"Yeah, that's certainly troubling. Wow, to think you got a perfect score by pure luck. I guess there is such a thing?" An mused, studying the ceiling. She stared back down at my glum expression and smiled sympathetically. "Chin up," she said, lightly flicking my chin. "I'm sure you can do it. Just do your best!"

In spite of myself, I smiled. "Thanks for the support. Alright, time to get started!" I declared, hopping to my feet. A low growl filled the room, and I covered my stomach, smiling sheepishly at An. "I told you we all have our embarrassing moments."

An giggled. "That's what happens when you skip lunch."

"Yeah, yeah. I did get food though," I said, grabbing my takeout and pulling out a bacon, egg and cheese bagel sandwich wrapped in black and blue foil.

"Isn't that breakfast food?" An asked, staring at me weirdly.

"It sure is. I love eating breakfast food at times other than breakfast. It's not even breakfast food to me because I'll eat it at any time of the day," I said. "Want a bite?"

"No, I just ate dinner," An declined.

An returned to her side of the room, and I finished up my sandwich and decided to start on my homework and study for tomorrow's test.

_Alright, let's do this!_ I thought, taking out Yukimura's and my notebooks and sitting at my desk, opening the books. "Nice, Yukimura's notes are so detailed. This will help me with those equations I'm having trouble with…." I started working on the problems, occasionally getting frustrated with the more complicated ones. I was so into my work that I hadn't noticed An had left the room until I finally finished. "Alright, and it only took me… three hours! Oh, come on!" I groaned, slamming my notebook closed. It was now eleven o'clock. I pulled out my math textbook, opening it to the first chapter when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from my backpack and glanced at the caller ID. "Yasumi!" I greeted happily.

"Gracie, how was your first day?" My best friend asked.

"Horrible," I replied.

"Join the club, sister," Yasumi mumbled bitterly.

"Oh, no, what happened?" I asked, concerned.

Yasumi relayed to me her terrible first day. "That Ami, I swear she's jealous of me," Yasumi said, scowling.

"Jealous of you? How do you figure that?"

"Well, why else would she have the whole class turn on me?!"

"She didn't get the whole class to turn on you." Yasumi tended to have a way of exaggerating.

"Okay, fine, so it wasn't the whole class, but she embarrassed me in front of Yuki-sama!"

"Wait, you're in the same class as Yuki?!" Kimura Yuki had been Yasumi's crush since elementary years.

"Yes, I know! It's about time, right? And, guess what, he actually came up and _spoke_ to me!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, I'm psyched!" Yasumi squealed.

"What did he talk to you about?" I questioned.

"He asked me… for a pencil! I nearly fainted!"

There was a long pause before I spoke. "That's it? A pencil? You nearly fainted because he asked you for a _pencil?_"

"Well, he could have easily asked anyone else, but, no, he asked me!"

"I guess that does count for something."

"So, what about you? Why was your first day horrible?" Yasumi asked. I recounted the day's unfortunate events. "I'm so sorry, Gracie! But it sounds to me like you're getting along fine in terms of making friends and meeting potential mates."

"Huh? _Mates?!_ What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This Otori guy sounds like he may have a thing for you," Yasumi singsong.

"He doesn't," I flatly denied. "He was just being nice because he felt bad."

"Sounds to me like he was trying to impress."

"You tend to read too much into things. Like the thing with your crush asking you for a _pencil_."

"Oh, whatever! He totally could have asked Ami or some other cute girl, but he didn't. He asked _me_ because he likes me. I'm sure of it," Yasumi spoke confidently. The guy probably did like Yasumi, I wasn't going to argue that; but I did know Yasumi tended to misread people's actions. "So, tell me, have you fallen in love with anyone yet?" Yasumi asked.

"Oh, stop," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I have run into some cute guys but," I shook my head, "there's no way I'm getting involved with any guy here."

"Aw." I could picture Yasumi's pouting face and giggled. "But why not? This is your chance to snag yourself a hot, rich guy and be set for life!"

"It's because the guys here are rich that I'm not getting involved."

"I don't get you. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole reason your parents wanted you to go to that school was so you could find a rich suitor."

I could perfectly imagine Yasumi raising her eyebrows suggestively with an impish grin on her face.

"Yasumi, knock it off!" I lightly scolded, earning a laugh from her. "No way would that be the reason my parents sent me here."

Right?

"Oookay," she singsong. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dearie. Ugh, I gotta go. Mom, is on me _again_ about the dishes. G'night!"

"Goodnight," I replied, hanging up and placing the phone on the bedside table with a sigh.

"_You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole reason your parents wanted you to go to that school was so you could find a rich suitor," _Yasumi's voice echoed through my head.

_Urgh, dang it, Yasumi,_ I thought. When I really thought about it, it didn't sound all that far-fetched. My parents claimed it was so I could get a better education, but I would not doubt an ulterior motive. "No, no, I can't dwell on this right now. I have that test tomorrow," I muttered and resumed studying.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate 'em :)**


	9. Amazing Determination

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Amazing Determination**

I got up extra early in the morning so I could drop off the uniform Kanzaki lent me.

"Thank you again for the uniform, Kanzaki-san," I said, bowing to the school nurse.

"It's no problem," Kanzaki replied, putting the uniform in one of the drawers. She walked over to me and examined my arms. I had removed the bandages, and my arms looked pretty okay to me. "It looks like you're healing nicely," Kanzaki remarked.

"Yes, the aloe vera really helps with the pain," I said.

Kanzaki beamed. "I'm really glad to hear that."

I nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, thank you again for your help. See you," I said, waving and leaving the room.

I caught the bus to the main building and entered my classroom. There was forty minutes left until class started so the room was almost empty with only five students. I went to my seat and took out Yukimura's notes and my textbook. I had stayed up until three in the morning studying for today's test. I had read chapters one and two but didn't make it to three because I was trying to understand the problems in two. I sighed heavily and shook my head. I still wasn't getting it. I used the free time to finish up the last minute studying. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice class had started and Izumi-sensei was doing roll call.

"Evans-san? Evans-san?" Izumi's annoyed voice penetrated my concentration. I blinked, looking up from the book to see Izumi staring at me in annoyance. "I appreciate you working hard but please pay attention," she spoke firmly.

My face flushed red as I closed my book. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Izumi finished roll call and started the lesson. I had to fight to keep my eyes open during Izumi's lecture, but it was getting tougher as time passed. Finally, it was lunch time.

_Oh, thank God, I made it to lunch. I thought I was going to pass out for sure,_ I thought, sighing in relief. I glanced down at my notebook and my left eye twitched. My notebook… was completely empty! _Crap! I was trying so hard not to fall asleep that I didn't take any notes! _I banged my head on the desk and exhaled loudly.

"Everything alright, Evans-san?" someone asked me.

I turned my head to see Shiraishi staring down at me with a concerned expression. I straightened in my seat and stared forlornly at my empty notebook.

"I didn't take any notes," I mumbled.

"Notes?" Shiraishi repeated.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I was trying so hard not to fall asleep that I failed to take any notes." I started mumbling to myself. "Now what am I going to do? I can't keep asking people for their notes. That's just being a nuisance. This is such a mess. Grumble, grumble, grumble…." Shiraishi reached out and grabbed my notebook and pen and sat in the desk beside me. "Hm? Shiraishi-san, what are you…?" I stopped when Shiraishi started writing in my notebook at an incredible pace. _W… what the?!_

I gaped, unable to speak, as Shiraishi filled the page. He quickly flipped to the next page and started writing on that one. In five minutes, the guy filled four pages.

"Ah… ecstasy," Shiraishi murmured, examining the pages.

_No way… don't tell me he actually…?!_

Shiraishi held out to me the notebook with the pen on top. "Here you go."

I couldn't speak. I just accepted the notebook and read over the notes. Even though the guy wrote at an impossible pace, the penmanship was neat and clear.

"I knew it," I muttered, shifting my gaze to Shiraishi. "I knew you had perfect memory."

"Perfect memory?" Shiraishi repeated, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, you were able to recall Izumi-sensei's words so easily," I explained. "Even yesterday I asked to borrow your notes and you said you didn't take any."

"Yes, that's true," Shiraishi replied. "But I wouldn't say I have perfect memory. I'm just able to remember all that I've heard and seen, that's all."

_That's exactly what I would call perfect memory,_ I thought, sweat dropping. "Well, it's amazing all the same! Thank you very much, Shiraishi-san!" I said, grinning. "This helps a lot!"

"It's no problem," Shiraishi replied, standing to his feet and heading for the door. He looked back at me. "Aren't you going to lunch?" he asked.

"No, I plan on studying some more for the test," I replied.

Shiraishi frowned. "It's good that you're serious with your studies, but you shouldn't overdo it. It's not good to work on an empty stomach."

"I'll be fine," I assured, waving dismissively. "You're not the first person to tell me that, but I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Shiraishi said before heading out room.

Before I knew it, lunch had ended and class had resumed and, soon, Izumi was handing out the test.

"Good luck, everyone," Izumi said.

Right. Luck. Because Lord knew I had that on my side. Overall, the test wasn't all that bad. There were some tricky ones, but I felt I did pretty well. I snapped my pencil in half. Yeah, right! This test was beyond difficult—it was straight up impossible to do.

"Alright, time is up," Izumi said, collecting the papers.

I really didn't want to turn my test in. I didn't even get to finish. Glumly, I handed the paper to Izumi and slumped in my seat. Who knows, maybe I'd get another perfect score. I snorted, knowing that was truly impossible since I didn't even complete the test.

* * *

"Alright, class is dismissed. Remember to complete tonight's homework. Good day, everyone." Izumi left the room and students started packing their things.

"How do you think you did?" Shiraishi asked, coming over to me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered.

"That bad, huh?" Shiraishi said, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at me sympathetically.

"Ugh, it was horrible!" I moaned. "I didn't even finish." I saw Yukimura heading for the door and called out to him.

"Yes?" Yukimura said, looking over at me.

I approached him and gave him his notebook. "Thank you very much for letting me use your notes."

"You're welcome," Yukimura said, smiling warmly at me. "How do you think you did?"

I sighed heavily. "Not so good, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't feel discouraged. You'll do better next time," Yukimura encouraged. He held up his notebook. "Anytime you want to borrow my notes, just let me know. I'll be happy to lend them to you," he told me.

"Really? Thank you very much. I appreciate it!" I said, clasping my hands together and gazing at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "Your notes makes it much easier to understand the subject, so I really do appreciate it."

"I'm glad to hear that my notes are helpful," Yukimura said, smiling. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Later, Shiraishi," Yukimura called to Shiraishi, waving goodbye and leaving.

"Yukimura-san is right," I said, clenching my fists in determination. "Like heck I'm going to let this class beat me! I'll prove I'm S class material even if it kills me!" I vowed. _Since I can't switch out of this class, I'm just going to have to give it my all. Like heck I'm going to let this class ruin my GPA._

"Well, someone's fired up," Shiraishi commented, smiling at me.

"That's right, I am fired up because I refuse to lose to guys like you," I said, crossing my arms and smirking.

Shiraishi blinked and pointed at himself. "Guys like me?"

"Yeah, I'm still reeling over how you were able to reproduce those notes, and at such a fast pace, too!" I hurried past him to my desk and stuffed my textbook and notebook into my backpack, hoisting it on my shoulders and turning back to Shiraishi. "You, Yukimura-san and everyone else in this class are pretty impressive. I gotta prove my worth, too!" I ran past Shiraishi and waved to him. "See you later, Shiraishi-san!"

"Uh, yeah," Shiraishi said, watching as I disappeared out the room. He smiled softly and sighed. "Geez, didn't I say not to overdo it?"


	10. Amazing Discovery

**Disclaimer: Do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Amazing Discovery**

The next two weeks were exceptionally brutal. Just as I thought, I had failed the test miserably, but I refused to let it discourage me. In fact, it just made me work that much harder. So, I studied and toiled tirelessly as the teachers relentlessly hit us with assignment after assignment and test after test. Sometimes, I would skip lunch and/or dinner because, if I didn't, there was no way I could complete an assignment or study for a test in time.

I just counted it as one of the many sacrifices I had to take in order to stay on top of my studies (I also had to forgo reading my novels and playing video games *sob*). But thanks to that and my hard work, I was now doing pretty well in class. I was acing tests left and right, and finishing those ridiculously hard assignments with ease. I slammed the physics textbook closed, making a motion to tear it in half. Ha! As if! It'll take me a hundred years before I could even begin to understand what the heck these high-level textbooks are talking about!

I sighed and heavily dropped my head on the textbook and glared at the tiled ground. It was a Friday evening, and instead of chilling with friends or even relaxing in my room, I was in the library, studying for Monday's physics test. I also had to write a ten page book report that was also due on Monday. I swear, these teachers were heartless. It's like they didn't believe students should have lives or even down time.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was three o'clock. I came to the library at ten, eating a quick and light breakfast before coming here. My stomach rumbled, aching slightly from being denied food for so long, but I ignored it because I had far too much work to do. I pushed aside the physics book and brought my laptop close to me so I could start on my report. I pulled the book from my backpack and flipped through its pages.

It was a three-hundred page book, and I didn't even put a dent in it. I knew it was literally impossible for me to finish the book and complete the report _and_ study for the physics test by Monday, so I just read the beginning, skimmed some parts in the middle and read the ending. Naturally, I was a bit lost, but I did get a vague idea of what the book was about and, to me, that was all that mattered. Also, I had some help from the good ol' internet, which helped me even more.

I started typing, deciding I would use the first three pages to write a _long_ summary of the book.

"Hey," a voice greeted, startling me. "Oops, sorry," Shiraishi apologized, smiling softly.

"No, no, you're fine. I just scare easily," I said, sighing and placing a hand on my heart. I noticed another guy standing behind Shiraishi. The guy was pretty good-looking, and I liked his hair. It was two-colored tone with the top a silver white and the bottom black. He had soft brown eyes and wore a gentle smile.

"Hello," I greeted, waving.

"Hey," the boy returned.

"This is Saeki Kojiro," Shiraishi introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Saeki-san. I'm Gracie Evans," I said, smiling.

"Oh, Gracie…?" Saeki spoke, his eyes widening slightly.

I stifled a groan, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Yes, I'm the first-year who got the perfect score and made it to S class."

Saeki smiled sympathetically. "It seems you're used to such reactions?"

"Yes," I replied, sighing. "It's definitely the first thing people do when I tell them my name."

Honestly, I didn't even know how people heard about the first year getting into S class. It seemed people knew from the very beginning since those kids, at the bus stop, were talking about it on the first day of school. Where they got the information from, I didn't know because I sure as heck didn't say anything. An image of a guffawing Mr. Otori flashed through my mind, and I had to wonder….

"Still, it's no easy feat to enter S class your first year. You must be quite an intelligent woman, Gracie-chan," Saeki complimented.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and averted my gaze to the side. "Erm, not really…." I spoke so quietly the guys didn't hear me.

"I tested into S class my second year, but it was too tough for me after all," Saeki said, laughing.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping my gaze to him.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Shiraishi muttered, glanced up as his eyes widened in remembrance. He looked over at Saeki. "I forgot about that. You failed out of the class, right?"

Saeki sweat dropped, and laughed, rubbing his head and looking sheepish. "Ouch, Shiraishi. So blunt."

Shiraishi flinched and smiled apologetically. "Ah, right, sorry."

"No, no, it's the harsh truth," Saeki said, sighing.

"Wait, what do you mean failed _out_?" I asked.

"Hmm? Exactly what it sounds like; I couldn't keep up with the excessive work load and the school had me dropped to C class, but then I was able to work my way up to A class." Saeki smiled. "The workload is still a bit much, but it's doable."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," I said. I shook my head and franticly waved my hands in front of me as I was trying to understand this newfound information. "Are you actually telling me that you switched classes _during_ the school year and not after?"

"Yeah, I switched to C class a month after school started and moved up to A class three months after that," Saeki said.

"Are you alright, Evans-san?" Shiraishi asked, studying me in concern.

I didn't realize it, but my entire body had gone rigid as boiling anger flooded through me. My cheeks were painted a dark pink, and I was clenching my teeth and fists while glowering at a spot on the ground. Mr. Otori lied to me! He said the stupid system was strict, and the only way I could change classes was by taking a placement exam at the end of the school year! That lying, pencil mustache-having, ugly pin-striped suit wearing—

"Evans-san?"

Shiraishi's voice pulled me out of my inner ranting and brought me back to reality. I blinked when I saw Shiraishi and Saeki gazing at me with apprehension and took note they were standing much farther from me than before. I realized I had one fist wrapped around the other fist, and my hands were white from being clasped so tightly. I unclasped my hands, my face heating up from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, quickly grabbing my things and shoving them in my backpack. "I just realized there's something I have to do, like, now," I said, shutting my laptop closed and stuffing it in my bag. I zipped the bag up and hoisted it on my shoulder and stood to my feet.

"Uh, okay," Shiraishi said, stepping out of the way so I could get by. "Is everything alright? You seemed super tense."

"Tense? Pissed is more like it," Saeki remarked.

I scowled. "Yeah, that's because I _am_ pissed. I swear, when I see that, that, that…." I took a breath and exhaled slowly, my expression hardening. "I gotta go," I muttered, stepping forward.

Suddenly, my legs were wobbly, and I stumbled forward.

"Watch out!" Shiraishi cried, catching me.

"Are okay?" Saeki asked worriedly, then shook his head. "Dumb question. What happened?"

I pulled away from Shiraishi, inwardly cursing. It was one embarrassing thing after another, I swear!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "I just tripped, is all."

"It didn't look that way to me," Shiraishi replied, narrowing his eyes at me.

I averted my gaze and waved my hand dismissively. "I'm telling you, I tripped. I'm clumsy that way. Thanks for catching me, Shiraishi-san," I said, bowing, "I really must be going. I'll see you later, and it was nice meeting you, Saeki-san!" I said, hurrying past the two of them before any of them could respond. _Well, that was weird,_ I thought, leaving the library. _My legs felt really weak for a second. I wonder—_At that moment, my vision blurred, and I started feeling lightheaded. "H-huh?" I spoke weakly, my legs feeling wobbly again.

Colorful dots danced in my vision, and the world tilted sideways. It took a moment before I realized I was falling sideways. I blacked out before feeling myself hit the ground.


End file.
